humansinooofandomcom-20200215-history
Character Classes
There are about five possible character classes that can be gleaned from The Land of Ooo. Although some characters may exhibit elements from two or more classes, they can be treated as seperate skill sets. Viz, Ice King is clearly a Wizard yet he is also a King of sorts. PB is clearly a Princess but she is also a Scientist, independently of her standing as Royalty. Champions: This would comprise the physical butt-kicking characters. With Finn and Jake both representing each aspect respectively. Finn has a classic warrior-esque skill set and although Jake's Stretchy Power is indeed magical, it seems wholely based on his physical prowess. However, the role of champion is not limited to "do-gooders". It is open to anyone stupid and crazy enough to charge, sword in hand, into overwhelming odds. - One super math physical trait. Be it strength, dex, or stamina. Do you want to be stretchy? floaty? or beasty? - Proficientcy in weapons, bonuses for specialization. - Resistant to Crowd Control techinques like Stuns, Fears and Mind Reading. The Royalty: Every Queen, King, Duke and Princess fall into this categorey. Obtaining substantial wealth and political power from birth is no easy task to fulfill. Luckily it usually comes with some help. Gaurds, butlers and familiar flying mounts can make even the weakest most pitiful Duke into a force to be reckoned with. - Access to vast fortunes and retainers. - Very Pursuasive and Charismatic figures, as heads of state they can easily bully, bribe, or sweet talk their way into to most people minds. - Often Royalty will have a buff inducing archetypical racial trait. Something that the ordinary folks of their kingdom can do but just not as majestically. The Wizards/Witches: From the vast array of Elementalists to the Ecclectic powers of Bufo this class is no joke. Although all wizards have access to a wide variety of spells most become proficeint at a certain kind of magic. Be that kind of magic necrosis, ice or trees its selection and training will define the wizards character and strategy. - Basic Training in all of the Ultimate wizard powers of Bufo, Magic Man and the Donut Witch. - Eventually a wizard will gain access to elementalist spells,which are far more powerful. - Wizard Eyes don't miss much, from spirits to invisible princesses. A wizard heightened senses are keen. Scientists/Doctors: Scientists are a reclusive but very knowledgeable and potent allies. The creation of machines, mutants and potent chemical brews is their forte. Princess Bubblegum is one of the most prominent Scientist in the Land of Ooo and has many times over demonstrated her talents. Though The Land of Ooo is scarce on medical practitioners, they can be found. The ratio between hitting the books and creating powerful phenomenon is something they both share. Although clown nurses "kissing" a booboo may not seem very scientific, it worked for Jake. -Roboticist -Chemists -Doctors Theives and the Ninjas: The City of Theives is one of the few cities in Ooo that is so racially diverse. The requirements to be a theif are blind to species and origin. They are united in their greed, subversion, guile and agility. Yet more mysterious are the Ninja, whose combat and stealth skills are legendary. Ice King is a certified Ice Ninja and Finn has no problem pretending to be a shadow when the need arises. Although Ninjas are rarely seen, they are out there. Lurking. - Stealth - Misdirection, masters of slight of hand, voice throwing, and haggling, They can easily toy with their prey. - First strike, even without the aid of an ambush, ninjas and theifs receive massive bonuses to initiative rolls. With the potential to combo and subdue the foe quickly with powerful bursts before they can retaliate.